


~A perfect situation~

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Meet Cute, Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Sweet, Yukhei POV, Yukhei is sweet, chanyeol is oblivious, meet cute, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Summary: Yukhei loses Bella when they are out for a walk and after some heart-wrenching hours, a wonderful stranger brings her back to him.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Park Chanyeol/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	~A perfect situation~

**~A perfect situation~**

Yukhei was close to crying.

This was a big mess. He had been on a walk with Bella in the park close to his flat. He only turned away for a few moments, when people close by had started to shout loudly, distracting him from his little baby girl. Yukhei had frowned at them, making such a fuss before he turned back to Bella, looking down at the ground where he expected his baby girl to be.

But she was gone.

Only her collar and the attached leash were dangling from Yukhei's hand, the baby beagle nowhere to be seen. Yukhei had turned around himself thrice, panic starting to rise within. He had adopted Bella only a few weeks ago, she was still so tiny and needed protection. She was a baby, not able to survive in the wild out there. Who knew what others would do to her.

Yukhei let his eyes roam over the closest area, hoping to see the small puppy anywhere, but he had no such luck. Where should he start to search for her? Did she run into the park or did she run in the direction of the street? The thought alone made Yukhei sick. What if she ran to the busy street, full of rushing cars, the drivers not watching their close proximity and maybe one of them running her over? Hurting her so bad that she …

NO! Yukhei couldn't finish that thought. He already got so attached to her, that the thought of losing her made tears start to gather in his eyes.

Yukhei started gathering Bella's leash and collar to his chest and started to run into the park. She was probably somewhere around here. She loved to play on the grass and play fetch or chasing with other dogs. Maybe some of the other dog-owners had seen her, or even stopped her from running further away, already searching for him.

But the longer he searched for his girl, the more he started to lose hope to find her.

Yukhei had searched all their favourite spots. The gardens, the small lake with the baby ducks, the part where dogs were allowed to run freely without a leash. But Bella was nowhere to be seen or found.

After an hour Yukhei sank on a bench, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. He let his head fall back, covering his eyes with the back of his hand as a small sob escaped his lips.

Why had he looked away, Yukhei scolded himself. Why didn't he make sure that Bella's collar was properly closed? Why had he been that careless? Why … why why why. Yukhei sat back up straight and looked down on the path. The gravel crunched beneath his shoes when he moved his foot around.

It was going to be dark soon and the thought of Bella spending the night outside all by herself, alone, freezing, terrified, made Yukhei heart crumble. Yukhei placed his folded hands on the back of his head, trying to get his panicked breathing back under control.

Maybe he should call Chittaphon and tell him what happened. His best friend always knew what to do in those situations.

But that would also mean that Yukhei would have to admit that he had failed in taking care of Bella. Something his parents and his closest friends had already warned him. Not Chittaphon, never him, but the others. A dog was a great responsibility and they needed attention and Yukhei was young and still at college and they thought it wasn't the right time for him to get a dog. He had wanted to prove them wrong, that he was mature enough to manage college and learning for his degree and Bella.

It had worked until today.

Until he had lost his baby girl because he hadn’t been attentive enough.

Yukhei didn’t stop the sobs and tears when they came this time.

He had no time how much time had passed when something, someone, scratched on his leg. Yukhei lifted his head and looked at a small black poodle. The dog whined at Yukhei, who sniffed and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

“Hey little buddy,” Yukhei croaked and cleared his throat. “Are you alone? Where’s your owner?” Yukhei scratched the dog between its ears. “You haven’t seen my baby girl by any chance?”

He lifted his head and looked around when he saw someone running in their general direction. Probably the poodle’s owner, so Yukhei hooked his finger underneath the dog’s collar to stop them from running away.

When the stranger came closer, Yukhei realised that he held something in his arms and Yukhei’s heart stopped for a moment when he heard the happy yipping sounds.

“Bella,” Yukhei yelled at the same time as the stranger let out an exasperated “Toben!”

“Oh my god, you found my baby girl,” Yukhei said, voice heavy with emotions when the man finally stopped in front of him.

“She’s yours?” the man asked, Yukhei nodding frantically as he let go of Toben’s collar so he could take Bella in his arms, burying his face against her soft fur.

“Don’t do this to me ever again, Bella,” Yukhei whispered into her belly. Bella licked his temple, rumbling happily under his attention. He enjoyed the reunion with his baby girl for a long moment before he turned his attention back to the stranger. “Thank you,” Yukhei breathed. “Thank you so much for bringing her back to me.”

The man had kneeled down to fasten a leash to Toben’s collar. At Yukhei’s words, he looked up and Yukhei held his breath for a moment. The man was handsome. Fluffy silver-blond hair, big dark brown eyes, black-framed glasses perched up his nose and a smile that was to die for.

“I am glad I could help. I found her snooping around the bushes back at the playground. When I saw that she didn’t have a collar I started to worry that someone had abandoned her …”

“I would never do that,” Yukhei whispered. “She’s my all.”

The man rose from the ground. He was Yukhei’s height, wearing washed-out jeans and a big, warm looking hoodie. He really was good looking.

“Yeah, I can see that. What’s her name?” he asked. “And what’s even more important, what’s your name? I am Park Chanyeol and this,” he pointed at the black poodle. “This is Toben.”

Yukhei rearranged Bella on his arm, who was chewing happily on his hand now and he smiled down at her. She was just the most perfect puppy and Yukhei was glad that Chanyeol had found her.

“I am Wong Yukhei and this little princess is Bella. Thank you so much again, that you found her and took care of her. I don’t know what I would have done. I just turned away for a few seconds and she was gone.” Yukhei lifted her once again, kissing her nose. “Don’t you ever do that again, you hear me.”

When Yukhei looked up again he saw Chanyeol smiling at them. “She is really cute. Such a baby. It’s nice to meet you Yukhei and we are really glad that we could help you two to reunite.”

“Is there anything I can do repay you? Get you a coffee or something?” Yukhei asked.

“What for?” Chanyeol laughed. “I nearly did nothing than carry her here. No need to repay me. It was my pleasure.” Yukhei smiled gladly at him. “But maybe you two could join me and Toben for a walk tomorrow? They got along and Toben could use someone who powers him out.”

Yukhei smiled. “Sure. Where do you wanna meet?”

“Let’s meet at the south gate at 2 pm? If that works for you.”

Yukhei nodded. That would work perfectly fine for them. He had classes in the morning but should be at home around noon, which would give him enough time to eat, shower and take Bella for her walk.

Chanyeol smiled at him. “It’s a date, then. It was nice to meet you Yukhei, but we need to get home now, or Toben will turn into a grumpy hangry little monster.” Chanyeol rubbed Bella’s belly, which made her huff in Yukhei’s arm. “And it was nice to make your acquaintance too, Bella.”

They said their goodbyes afterwards and Yukhei, in his newfound paranoia, carried his baby girl home and didn’t let her go until they were behind the closed doors of his flat.

**~*~**

The meetings between him and Chanyeol became a frequent occurrence. They would meet for walks in the mornings, or around lunch or in the evening. Whenever they had time. After the first time, they exchanged numbers so they could make plans even on short notice and Yukhei couldn’t deny that he felt drawn towards Chanyeol.

The more he got to know about the other man, the more charmed he was. Chanyeol was twenty-seven years old, had an elder sister and lived in a small flat with Toben and his roommate Jongin. He worked as an interior designer and he loved to get coffee from the small vendor that was on their daily route. He also had a secret love for grape-lemonade, which he would never admit having in the first place.

Yukhei was helpless when it came to Chanyeol and he slowly fell for him, not being able to resist the older’s charm.

It was a few weeks after their first meeting, on a late-night walk when Chanyeol stopped Yukhei by the duck pond. They let Bella and Toben run around, playing and chasing after each other, while they watched from their place on the small bench.

“Can I ask you a question?” Chanyeol asked suddenly and Yukhei turned his head, eyebrow raised. Why should Chanyeol not be able to ask him a question? They had done that a lot over the last few weeks.

“Sure,” Yukhei answered. “Shoot.”

Chanyeol didn’t look at him, which was very suspicious. He was playing with his fingers in his lap, apparently trying to find the right words.

“Why are you going on these walks with me every day?” It suddenly burst out of Chanyeol and Yukhei looked at him in confusion.

“Why wouldn’t I? You are a nice guy, you saved my dog,” Yukhei answered easily enough. “And if you haven’t realised it yet, but I like you, Chanyeol. A lot.”

Chanyeol turned his head, a light red hue on top of his cheeks, pushing his glasses back up his nose. “You like me? Like a friend or …”

“Or maybe more,” Yukhei answered with a smile.

“Oh,” Chanyeol made with wide eyes and Yukhei chuckled. Chanyeol cleared his throat. “So … if I were about to ask you out on … on a date, you’d say …”

“Yes, Chanyeol. I would love to go on a date with you.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol said again. “Oh, okay. That’s awesome.”

Yukhei laughed again, eyes crinkling before he took Chanyeol’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Chanyeol’s blush got even more intense as he looked at their joined hands for a moment before he turned his head away, a soft smile playing around his lips and he squeezed Yukhei’s hand. Yukhei grinned at his display, Chanyeol might be older than him, might have more experience in life, but boy he was such an oblivious dork sometimes.

And Yukhei loved that.

He couldn’t wait to see what the future would hold for them. For Yukhei and his boyfriend Chanyeol.


End file.
